Forest of Jigramunt
The Forest of Jigramunt is the fifth stage of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. It is accessible from the Mortvia Aqueduct and contains a large cave that leads to Cordova Town. It also contains the base of the Tower of Evermore and a small tunnel that leads back to the Abandoned Castle. Geography The outside section is vast and contains multiple loops and paths that reach different destinations. It consists of forested areas interspersed with rocky mountain passes. Western Forest thumb|300px|rightUpon entering the forest, Hector will spy a confrontation between Zead and St. Germain. The area is forested and crickets can be heard in the background. You will fight Vassagos and Sniper Orcs, essentially more powerful versions of Ghosts and Orcs. You can steal Ceremonial Tools from the Vassagos. Sniper Orcs rarely drop Carbon Steel. If you kill all the enemies in an area in the forest or the areas ahead, an unlimited supply of Spirits will come out. An alternate path underneath a stone gateway can be found to the right, ahead a door embedded in the mountainside leading to an outdoor path carved through rocks. The path to the right also leads to such a mountainside door. Either path takes you to the Western Mountain Path. Western Mountain Path Either exits from the Western Forest lead to separate roads along the Mountain Path, which consists of a man-made road carved through rock, with steep cliffs lining both sides of the path. This path is lined with Bone Soldiers and Vassagos. These paths will eventually converge and take you to an area along a flooded riverbank that contains a fenced off area and a save point to the south-east. Heading north leads to stairs that head down, guarded by a Red Ogre, from whom you can attempt to steal an Indego Steel. Backtracking: When the water has drained, an area that contains a Devil's Vein and a Western Toilet. Forest Loop Beyond the flooded riverside is another fork that where the paths eventually converge again, forming a giant loop. Taking the eastern path where the loops converge again will exit this area and take you to a section with multiple paths. You can exit the loop to the next area of the forest via an entrance through some rocks. Multiple Path Section The path ahead winds north, then east, then south again. It then forks to the east. Continuing south leads to the west entrance to the Cave of Jigramunt, before which is a Warp Chair. Taking the fork leads to another area with several multiple paths. Taking the central north branch takes you to the Northern Mountain Path. Taking the east path will lead to the Eastern Mountain Path. south to the east entrance to the Cave of Jigramunt. Taking the north-east path will lead to the Tower of Evermore, outside which a Save Chair is located. Northern Mountain Path A Northern Mountain Path is another mountainous path outside of the forest and is a very straight path that heads west and then north up a set of stairs. Basilisks are first encountered here as well as Thunder Dragons. The sections dead end at the top. Secret: The wall ahead is breakable and will lead to the Northern Mines. Northern Mines The mines are a short dug-out section filled with Ectoplasm. It leads to another dead end. ''Secret: The dead end in the mines can be broken with a weapon and leads to the Outer Wall section of the Abandoned Castle. Eastern Mountain Path The Eastern Mountain Path is another mountainous path outside of the forest and it heads south. A large rock with ancient writing can be found in it and it leads to yet another dead end (that cannot be broken with a weapon). ''Backtracking: Once you have a Battle Type innocent devil with Hip Press, you will be able to break the floor underneath the dead end, revealing the Eastern Entrance to the Cave of Jigramunt. '' Tower of Evermore The base of the Tower of Evermore is within a large cave and is guarded by hoards of Flame Demons and a few Thunder Dragons. Once you defeat enough demons, you will have the option to enter the Tower of Evermore or retreat. Cave of Jigramunt Western Entrance The great cave of Jigramunt is filled with fossils, crystals, and statues. The Minotaur boss is within it. Eastern Entrance This area can only be accessible from the Eastern Mountain Path once you have a Battle Type innocent devil with the Hip Press ability. An Ether, Carbon Steel, and a Rattan Chair are inside, guarded by various enemies that populate this stage. External Links * Game FAQs - FAQ/Walkthrough by Berserker * Game FAQs - Enemy/Steal Guide by DanteRules * Game FAQs - Combine System Guide by djwassabi Category:Curse of Darkness Locations Category:Forests